Soren - Microseries
by Transformers 0
Summary: It's a "Guardians of Ga'Hoole" microseries about Soren! (After I'm done with Soren, the rest of The Band will have their own microseries too!)
1. A Kuneer Streak

**It's a "Guardians of Ga'Hoole" microseries about Soren!**

* * *

**Soren #1 – A Kuneer Streak**

"I'll distract them, you two save Digger," instructed Gylfie. Even though she was younger than Soren and Twilight, she was older than Digger, and she had this big sister fondness to protect him. Soren observed the possible scenarios in his head. It could work – they could save the young Burrowing Owlet. But it could backfire too, and Gylfie could die in Digger's place. Soren tried to clear his mind of that thought. _Gylfie's smart, she won't allow herself to be killed._

Soren focused his attention on Twilight. The Great Grey Owl was the oldest of the four, and he had his own way of doing things. He was brash, and this concerned Soren. "You know what we have to do here, right Twilight?"

"You can trust me, Soren," Twilight replied to the younger Barn Owl. "Go!" whispered Gylfie, as she spiraled down and landed on the desert sand. Jatt, Jutt, and 47-2 noticed her immediately, but their eyes fooled them. "So we can kill two owlets with one talon, eh?" Jutt grinned devilishly at Jatt. He passed poor Digger to 47-2, trusting the trooper to keep the Burrowing Owlet captive. Jatt started advancing towards Gylfie.

Observing this from above, Twilight gave the signal. "HEY!" he bellowed, smashing into Jatt. "Hold on Mrs Plithiver," Soren yelled to his family's nestmaid snake. He dived towards Jutt, wings spread, talons extended. But 47-2 slammed into him, knocking him into the sand.

"Mrs P, find cover!" Soren grunted, getting up from the ground. Jutt lunged at him. But Soren dodged and locked claws with 47-2 instead. 47-2 headbutted Soren and whirled him below. Soren countered by repositioning himself so that he was above 47-2. They were headed towards a cactus. Soren seized his opportunity and threw 47-2 face-first. 47-2 wasn't even able to gasp when the spikes impaled his head.

Soren swooped and struck Jutt's head. Jutt screamed in pain and tried to shake Soren off, but Soren clenched his talons and that was enough to crush the skull.

Twilight wasn't faring so well. Jatt knew when to jab and when to duck. Letting out a fierce battle cry, Twilight tackled Jatt midair and the both of them plummeted. Soren flew into the fray and hurled Jutt's corpse at Twilight's attacker.

Twilight managed to crash-land safely, but Jatt saw red. Physically and mentally, he saw red. His twin's blood splashed in his face, and enraged by the loss of Jutt, he grabbed Soren by the talons and spun midair until he let go and Soren was sent crashing into the sand. Soren lay winded and weakened. He saw Jatt closing in for the kill. _At least Twilight, Gylfie and Digger are still alive_, he thought ruefully.

"SOREN!"

Soren turned his head weakly, hearing Digger's voice. It had a devastated feel to it – a loss so crushing, with sadness so great that no young owlet like Digger should ever have felt it. Digger was hiding and sobbing into Twilight's wings. Twilight could only stare with horror at Jatt, seconds away from striking Soren's throat.

"NO!" shouted Gylfie. She was near tears herself. She couldn't look at her best friend, about to be slaughtered before her eyes. Soren had protected her at St Aggie's. He had protected her when they escaped. They had gone through so much together. Soren had done many great things. And what was his reward? He was gonna get butchered by a soldier from St Aggie's.

He was gonna die – and his friends could do **_nothing_**.

But just then, a streak of gold lit up the night. Jatt's corpse fell from the sky. It was a Bald Eagle who killed Jatt – and saved Soren. The eagle's name, as The Band would learn soon, was Streak.

* * *

**Review Part 1 of my microseries, if you want to, fellas! Favorite and Follow it, too!**


	2. Hell to Pay

**Chapter takes place a few weeks after The Band's arrival at The Great Tree in **_**Book 2: The Journey**_**.**

* * *

**Soren #2 – Hell to Pay**

_**"It is a rough road that leads to the heights of greatness."**_

"Glaux, my life is not going to be as simple as I once thought it would be, would it?" Soren wondered aloud.

"Who's drunk on milkberry tea?" snored Digger in his sleep. Soren had forgotten that his friends were sharing the hollow with him. Digger went back to sleep, snoring softly. A few hours ago he had been weeping about losing his family. Soren was surprised when Gylfie had told him that Digger was grieving. It wasn't like Digger to grieve. Digger was the youngest of The Band, and therefore he was the most innocent, naïve, and optimistic of his friends.

But at least Digger actually asked for help when he needed it. Twilight on the other wing would have to find his own way. Twilight was too stubborn to listen to advice – he would be scolded in his chaw practices for not following basic instructions, not being co-operative, and for insisting on doing his own methods during training scenarios.

Twilight had only secretly discussed with Soren a few minutes earlier about leaving The Band, and although Soren had managed to convince him otherwise, the thought of one of his friends leaving was quite upsetting to him. For now, Soren only had Gylfie to actually relate to. The two would talk about their dilemmas and troubles and find a way on how to solve them – together. Gylfie looked up to Soren, as if he was a big brother, and despite the irony, Soren looked up for Gylfie for philosophical (as well as navigational) advice.

But Soren knew that despite The Band's rocky relationships, he would have to pull his friends together if they were going to put a stop to St. Aggie's. And possibly find out more about these mysterious Pure Ones. This was his Hell to pay in life, but he and his friends would fly through it all.

They would soar high in the sky, with the wind behind them, and achieve victory at all costs.

* * *

**The End**


End file.
